


Loving Lust Letters of Trust and Truth

by shynonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous
Summary: Commander Smith has business in the capital and he and Levi exchange letters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at an epistolary-style fic. It's short but I hope you enjoy.

Levi,  
  
How are things at the base? Being in the capital, as you may imagine, is taxing. I much prefer to be outside the walls fighting titans, risking my life, than here with these egotistical government agency peoples. They have no idea what really happens out there. No idea how many young soldiers risk their lives so that so many can still live.  
  
Ah! I apologize for venting to you. You hear and see enough of these things. My only solace is that I return soon.  
  
May I be so bold as to confess that thoughts of you ease my mind. As I lay at night with thoughts of the day's events I can always take comfort in the memories of you. I wonder how your training went. Did you sleep? Do you miss me as I have missed you? Do you think of me while your mind and body decompress from the effects of the day?  
  
I must admit not all my thoughts are innocent. I apologize if that causes you to feel uncomfortable. But I have no reason to hide my truths from you. I know many see you as a stubborn, mean person but I know you. And though you definitely are those things, along with rude, occasionally insubordinate and overly use phrases pertaining to feces, I also know you have moments of compassion. Despite the crude traits your abilities, compassion, and general formidable but caring personality is what drew me to you.  
  
It seems, with all these confessions, this has become a professing love letter. I admit that I am honestly a little embarrassed by this. Perhaps I've had too much time to think. However, humiliation aside, I will add I become delighted when you say you trust me. You can have no idea what that means to me. Maybe these reasons seem superficial but I know their extent and I ask you, this time, to trust me when I profess all the above.  
  
I end this letter with the knowledge that you will taunt me for the above contents when we next meet. Just another charming trait that I have come to understand as affection.  
  
Erwin Smith

* * *

 

Erwin,  
  
I received your letter this afternoon and decided to send this by express so you wouldn't have to wait.  
  
That was quite an embarrassing letter. I don't know which if us should be more mortified. Also, I resent that you believe I would taunt you when I see you next. No, that can't wait until then.  
  
You're an embarrassment to soldiers, no, men with that letter. If it's contents could be known you would bring shame to the corps and you would no longer be forced to go to meetings in the capital but be known as the worst commander of the corps for reasons that had nothing to do with the legion. Titans would vomit up all they ate if they were smart enough to understand what that letter contains. If they could shit they would perpetually be constipated. However, as the recipient of that revolting letter I'll keep your secrets.  
  
Your one redeeming moment is in disliking those vile, ignorant people. They deserve no such safety we offer by gambling with our lives. (You can vent as much as you choose. Just order me to listen.)  
  
As for your questions: the situation here is stable; no surprises. Training and keeping myself physically prepared is a necessity I take seriously. Sleep is a primitive waste of time and goes against all survival instincts. I will not justify your last two questions by repeating them or giving them more attention than a yes.  
  
Your high praise of me leaves a lot to be desired. But my "compassion" requires me to return the sentiment. Though I've already ridiculed your abilities as man I can still say I would trade a whole case of tea for you.  
  
With all my trust

* * *

 

Levi,  
  
I appreciate the swift reply. Your views of me will be taken into consideration but I admit I feel no shame in the things I professed. Should I have actually caused you discomfort I apologize however, your teasing and certain parts of your letter that you refused to justify prove the opposite. I would almost believe you truly hated me if I wasn't aware of your charms. Is it just wishful thinking?  
  
Also, I would feel no dishonor should the contents of that letter be known publicly. But only in your rejection. You must also know that I would never order you to listen to me rant. I would never abuse my power in that way. Not in general and not with you. Though you praised it as my only quality I believe I was too severe in my thoughts of these people. They are ignorant to reality so of course they wouldn't understand.  
  
I'm glad to hear everything is going smoothly over there. I do wish you would sleep. As you said keeping your body at its peak physical condition is a necessity but sleep is also important. I warn you, you may want to stop reading if indeed you are uncomfortable but I would take great pleasure in helping you physically. You'll be begging for rest before I'm done with you.  
  
Please know your valediction as well as your compassion are profoundly felt. A whole crate of tea? I never knew you held me in such high regard. I would enjoy showing you how greatly I value you.  
  
Erwin Smith

* * *

 

Erwin,  
  
No need to consider the things I claimed about you, believe me I'm right. Your modest lack of shame only testifies to my beliefs. Wishful thinking? You are the biggest and most foolish dreamer I know. How are my so-called charms now?  
  
As your subordinate and ally I will listen to whatever you need to say with the exception of your retraction of those people. Your severity or the lack thereof is the only thing making me uncomfortable.  
  
As for your mention of rest I would be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued. But do you think you could keep up? You're not young anymore. Can you even maneuver, you bulky oversized oaf? I don't need to remind you of my strength and moves, you've already praised my abilities. Me beg you? It's good to see your sense of humor is still intact despite being in the capital.  
  
Trustfully

* * *

 

Levi,  
  
You are right; I am a dreamer. So your charms are as genuine as I have always known. With your admission that your sole discomfort are those people I will not refrain myself.  
  
You can attest that my age will not be a hindrance as I am still an active soldier despite my role as commander who sits behind a desk. As for being big, you are again right. We've been on many expeditions where we were without a private lavatory so you know just how big and proportionate I am. I, also, have seen your moves and I have openly stated and praised your abilities and greatness but I wonder if your moves outdoors are equal indoors. Or should I say behind closed doors?  
  
And, yes captain, you will be begging. I'll begin so slowly you will be mad from passionate frustration and pleading me to be in you. When I finally give in to you and get in to you I will show you the full extent of my abilities while exhausting yours. Then you will be begging me through uncontrollable gasps to let you release. Your sated body will indeed be in need of rest when I'm done showing you just how much I truly desire and cherish you.  
  
Respectfully,  
Erwin Smith

P.s.  
I return in two days. If I have been presumptuous we shall never mention the contents of these letters again but if, however, your intrigue fortifies then prepare yourself.

* * *

 

Erwin,  
  
You're a shameful, old pervert. I would ask you to add that to your list of my charms but it seems you deem them as a positive and even, dare I say, a turn on.  
  
I have seen you both in action and in the lavatory and I was astonished and pleased with both views. Your much appreciated high praises of my abilities will not compare when indoors as neither can be rivaled.  
  
I know you to be a man of your word and you should know that I am always prepared for anything. With impressive claims of begging and pleading of course I would be even more curious. The mental image wasn't enough to get me off.  
  
Do you understand me? I expect you, commander, to finish what you start.  
  
Trustingly  
  
P.s  
  
I look forward to your return tomorrow.

* * *

 

Levi,  
  
Come to my private quarters.  
  
Erwin

* * *

 

 


End file.
